<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i cant even begin to describe what this is but now it exists by Thatcoolcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463300">i cant even begin to describe what this is but now it exists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcoolcat/pseuds/Thatcoolcat'>Thatcoolcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Apprentice Arc, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen z, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Teen Titans - Freeform, i guess, quarentine be hitting differnt, slade is a mentor to his 3 apprentices, slade is good but not good good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatcoolcat/pseuds/Thatcoolcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going insane in quarantine but I cant stop thinking about this weird idea I had. so what if Slade had a group of apprentices who were all gen z. so I tried to flesh out that idea and now I think I have a pretty good au idea thing. this story will be mostly episodic with some overarching story. basically this story is a burnt marshmallow dark and crispy on the outside but in the middle its all fluff. so that being said enjoy what my brain told me to write at 3 am. rated mature just to be safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Red X, Red X (DCU)/Original Character(s), Robin (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Can i have my shirt back?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>woo new fanfiction <br/>the team prepare to go food shopping and also how Nira joined the team kinda angsty</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Slade's safe house 9am--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
The safe house walls were a light grey illuminated by the spring morning light. In the living room robin sat on the couch in his casual jeans and grey t-shirt with a cup of coffee. Slade entered the living room with his own coffee. robin never thought he would get used to seeing slade in casual clothers or without his mask for that matter.<br/>
“where are Nira and red?” Slade asked.<br/>
“still asleep, why?” Robin answered.<br/>
“its their you guys' to do food shopping”he said as he handed robin a list<br/>
Robin got up, abandoning his half finished coffee, he walked to the bedrooms and knocked on Nira's door.<br/>
“I'm up” she yawned.<br/>
“Uh huh I believe you.” robin said through the door.<br/>
"hey i'm from a different time zone” she said as she opened the door her dark blue catching the light. she was wearing a pastle purple oversized shirt her dyed dark blue hair<br/>
"you haven't been to britain in 2 years"<br/>
“my body clock works different then I guess y'know different species and stuff”<br/>
“didn't know vampires needed more sleep”<br/>
“and what's your excuse? you sleep way more than me” she laughed<br/>
“at least i have a schedule” he laughed with her<br/>
Robin went to knock on Red X's door.<br/>
“Red, You up?”<br/>
“Nope”<br/>
“Can I come in Red?”<br/>
“Can't exactly stop you”<br/>
“I'm being polite red” robin said as he entered the room<br/>
“he's just grumpy because he got back late from a mission last night”Nira said following robin into the room.<br/>
"im not grumpy" he said crawling out of his blanket burrito. as red emerged it became visable that he was wearing one of nira's oversized shirts.<br/>
"where did you get my shirt red"<br/>
"hmm," red said sleepily " oh boss man must have sorted it with my laundry, its very comfy"<br/>
"can i have it back please?" nira said impatiently<br/>
"come get it" red said playfully running out the room"<br/>
nira laughed "you are so on" as she chased him out the door.<br/>
"you guys know we have stuff to do today right" robin said following them down the corridor<br/>
"like what" red laughed while being tackled by nira in the kitchen<br/>
"food shopping for example"robin said taking a seat on the counter with a protein bar from the cupboard.<br/>
"give me back my shirt" nira giggled<br/>
"ok ok i give up this shirt isn't worth dying over" red said dramatically.<br/>
"oh come on we all know nira likes you too much to kill you"robin said while eating his protein bar<br/>
"fair enough" red said getting up off the floor only to quickly dodge a kinetically controlled butter knife aimed at his arm ." what was that for nira" he said jumping back<br/>
" my shirt. Red" nira said knowing she would miss.<br/>
"ok hold on" red went back to his bedroom<br/>
slade looked at nira disapprovingly from his spot on the couch<br/>
" oh come on you know i wasn't going to hit him, right?"<br/>
" yeah but you didn't need to scare him like that"<br/>
"yeah. I'll apologise when he gets back"<br/>
slade left to go to his office</p><p>red emerged from his room a few minutes later in blue jeans and a dark grey hoodie<br/>
" so this food shopping" he said handing the shirt to nira then walking away coldly.<br/>
" yeah slade gave me the list earlier"<br/>
" ok when are we leaving"<br/>
" lets say twenty minutes" robin answered<br/>
"ok i'll be in my room" red said walking back to his room<br/>
robin looked over at nira who was completely focused on her own thoughts." hey nira did you hear that"<br/>
" hm yeah twenty minutes"<br/>
"he knows you didn't mean it"<br/>
"yeah its just i always take it too far"<br/>
"nira, I know you just got too into the mission, you didn't mean to that man when me and slade found you, i know that. That's what your talking about right."<br/>
"Yeah its just red looked at me the same way he did."<br/>
"hey i know this job isn't the best but you and red chose to be here"<br/>
"robin you don't understand i have no chance away from here, and last time i checked you were quite comfy here."<br/>
"nira, slade threatened my friends i'm just trying to make the best of it."<br/>
"I'm sorry i didn't mean it like that. but you and i both know that i wouldn't last a week without Slade's protection"<br/>
"It's ok I know that you have a lot of stuff happening before slade picked you up."<br/>
"I need to go apologise to red."</p><p>flashback </p><p>robin had been training as slade's apprentice for a month. he entered the large training room.<br/>
"sir, could i ask a question before the training session please?"<br/>
"yes,apprentice."<br/>
"would it be possible for us to leave jump city?"<br/>
" and why would we do that apprentice?"<br/>
"i don't want my friends to see what i'll become as your apprentice."<br/>
"i will try and make arrangements to leave soon apprentice, but first today's training session."<br/>
"thank you sir"</p><p>about a month later slade and robin had left jump city and were working from london for slade to train robin on the job<br/>
"you know the plan robin get the weapon then meet me at the rendezvous point"<br/>
" yes sir"</p><p>the rendezvous point was under a bridge on the outskirts of London with graffiti and cigarette butts littered around<br/>
"sir i've got the weapon but there's someone at the rendezvous point, i dont think shes seen me."<br/>
"im on my way"<br/>
"hold on there's someone else with her i think their unconscious"<br/>
"wait for me to arrive"<br/>
"but sir they could be badly hurt"<br/>
"I said wait apprentice."<br/>
robin cursed himself as he turned off his coms and approached the girl "hey are you alright?"<br/>
the girl who was sobbing turned and got up to run however her leg was injured so robin caught up to her easily.<br/>
"hey its alright. I won't hurt you" robin said. He also noticed the person with the girl wasn't breathing.<br/>
"please i didn't mean to kill him i'm just so hungry." she sobbed " i don't know whats wrong with me"<br/>
at that moment slade pulled up in his black car<br/>
"what did i tell you apprentice." slade said pulling out his gun and pointing it at the girl who could only sob harder<br/>
"i'm sorry sir but someone could have been badly hurt." robin said stepping in between slade and the girl "she needs help sir."<br/>
" with what." slade said through gritted teeth. robin knew he would be in serious trouble when they got home.<br/>
"she says she killed the man there, i think shes ill"<br/>
" come here" slade said to the girl " what is your name?"<br/>
"My name is Nira, please don't hurt me, i'm just so hungry and blood is the only thing that makes it better." she sobbed<br/>
"how long have you been hungry like this?"<br/>
"only a couple weeks, i promise i didn't mean to kill him."<br/>
"i don't care that you killed him, what happened two weeks ago."<br/>
"i was out for a walk and i was pulled into an alleyway and i after a few hours i woke up in the alley and then i just felt hungry all the time."<br/>
"show me your neck." just as slade suspected she had two healing bite marks."i think you know whats wrong with you."<br/>
"please can you help me i don't want to live like this please can you reverse it."<br/>
"i can't help you reverse it but i can help you control it, my name is slade and this is my apprentice robin, would you like to come with us."<br/>
"yes, i want to control it, i'll go with you."</p><p>end of flashback.</p><p>Nira knocked on the door of Red's bedroom "can i come in."<br/>
"i can't stop you."he said through the door<br/>
nira entered his room.<br/>
"Red im so sorry i didn't think about what i was doing i didn't mean to take it to far, but i always do." she sighed<br/>
" it's ok i know you wearn't going to hit me with thw knife you don't take things too far i'm just not exactly used to flying knives and you haven't been doing telekinesis that long and i was scared you'd miss and hit me."<br/>
"i'm still sorry for aiming a knife at you."<br/>
"it's ok you were right i am grumpy because i got from a mission late and i didn't really sleep that much afterwards." red started to lean in closer to nira which she reciprocated gladly. Red could feel her breath as she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding<br/>
"hey guys we need to do shopping."Robin said from the doorway<br/>
red and nira quickly got up and walked out the room hoping robin hadn't seen how close they were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. not drugs or taxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the team go food shopping</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 </p><p>“so the food shopping” robin said as nira and red exited red's room.<br/>“yep what does slade want.” red asked<br/>“mostly health food really.” robin answered </p><p>nira was the first to enter the store to find her share of the list quickly. Red x and robin followed at a slow pace<br/>“so red what were you and nira doing in your room when I called you.” robin asked dreading the answer <br/>“not drugs, or taxes or each other if you were wondering.” red replied while picking out an avocado”why, you jealous chuckles.”<br/>“no I was just asking.”robin said quickly blush spreading over his face. He was secretly relived that red was still only on friendly terms with nira. He would never admit it to anyone but robin found red's easy-going manner captivating. He loved the way red's brown hair with red dyed ends framed his face. <br/>“yeah, that's why your blushing.” red said walking closer to robin “come on dude tell me the truth, you weren't 'just asking.” <br/>robin could feel red's breath. “can't blame me for checking, now can you?” robin said closing the distance between them.<br/>“it's a shame you chose the shops to talk about this.” red said “ to be honest i'm surprised, you know after what happened last time,”<br/>“last time I didn't know how I felt about committing, you had only just joined the team for a and I didn't know if you would stick around much longer. Look Red I care about you and I wish we could do this but in our situation, I don't even know your real name.”<br/>This caught red off guard. He quickly regained his composure. “ well look at you getting deep in Walmart. We've got the list to do now, we'll talk about this later, ok?”<br/>“yeah” robin answered walking away to get his share of the list.</p><p>Flashback </p><p>“robin have you got the item?” robin heard through his and slade's coms.<br/>“not yet sir I'm on the building.”<br/>“ holy shit, chuckles.” robin heard from across the roof. robin decided it was time to turn off his coms<br/>“ red X, what are you doing here” he growled.<br/>“the real question is what are you doing here, I like the uniform change by the way.”<br/>robin blushed under his mask. “see the thing is you haven't been seen with the titans in months, then rumours start circulating that your with deathstroke now,” red continued. “ dude is everything ok?”<br/>“why would you care?”<br/>“maybe I miss my favourite hero.”<br/>“Red im not a hero anymore, please go I dont want to have to hurt you.”<br/>“i have something to get here too so if we just stay out of each other's way we should be fine.”<br/>“ok” robin said </p><p>at the rendezvous point slade looked impatient as robin handed him the item he'd asked for.<br/>“why did you turn the coms off earlier”<br/>“someone I used to know was on the roof he was also stealing from the building.”<br/>“and this someone was?”<br/>“Red x.”<br/>“why did you let him get away he could tell everyone about your apprenticeship.”<br/>“ I didn't want to hurt him, please don't kill him now he knows.”<br/>“you haven't really lest me much choice now apprentice.”<br/>“please I care about him.”<br/>“fine next time you see him offer him a choice either accept a job with me or be brought to the safe house for some convincing.”<br/>“thank you sir” robin said, he was to tired to argue with slade's offer</p><p>robin hadn't seen red x for several months before he found him in an alley preparing to rob a jewellery store<br/>“chuckles, lovely to see you again, how's deathstroke treating you?”<br/>“its good red but he says you have a choice.”<br/>“and what choice would this be.”<br/>“since you know about my apprenticeship with him he's offered you a job or.” robin sighed <br/>“or?”<br/>“or I have to take you back to our current base.”<br/>“so what your saying is either way I'm going with you.”<br/>“yes, please red I don't want to have to hurt you.”<br/>“okay ill take the job you know might be nice to have some stable employment. Lead the way chuckles”red laughed.</p><p> End of flashback </p><p>the boys met nira next to the tills <br/>“so what took you so long?”<br/>“we didn't rush like you did.” robin replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so this is more fluff than the last one and also how red joined the team</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey so this chapter was kinda angsty but ill try and make the next one more fluff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>